


Is This More Than You Bargained For Yet?

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Barebacking, But is hella possessive, M/M, Mild breath play, Prostitution fantasy, Soooooo much porn, Tony likes to watch, Two Endings, Victim Blaming, Violence, Voyeurism, Whore!Clint, dubcon, humiliation (with staggeringly obscene amounts of verbal abuse), over warning is better than under warning, seriously the word count for whore is off the charts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so Tony has a kink. </p><p>He likes watching Clint getting fucked by stranger (that Tony picked, for safety reasons). Very much consensual on Clint part also.</p><p>Bonuses:<br/>+ clint still calling out Tony's name during sex with the stranger.<br/>++ barebacking (of course Tony beforehand thoroughly ensure that this guy is squaky clean)<br/>+++ Tony fucking Clint who's leaking cum after the stranger finishes. Sloppy seconds :9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt link](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15202) by Anonymous. 



> A/N: This is a consensual fantasy, all acts have been negotiated and safewords are in place. That being said, it is not a very 'nice' fantasy, so please heed the warning and kinks and read responsibly. Play smart kids! :)
> 
> Sooo. This hella got away from me; I apologize if it deviates too much from the prompt. 
> 
> And a second apology for the delay, turns out it doesn't matter how sex-posi I am, I am not up to writing 'teh pr0ns' while my friends and family hover over my shoulder. 
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy's "Sugar We're Going Down"

Tony smiles, stroking the hard, thick length of his dick through his pants.   
  
Clint's close, but holds himself back.   
  
Waiting for Tony.   
  
Which is so  _fucking_  hot.  
  
Although...  
  
Maybe next time he'll ask Clint to come as soon as he can; let that night's lucky young stud keep fucking him while he's all loose and sensitive from his orgasm; find someone that wants to ride his perfect ass while he cries; fuck, he's so pretty when he cries; and then once Clint's stretched and abused asshole is painted with cum, slick and dripping, God-   
  
Tony bites his lip, tightening his hand around his dick with a groan, "Fuuuuck."  
  
Tony will slide into Clint's twitching hole on the river of the random dick of the night's cum and-   
  
FUCK!  
  
Tony has to brace his hands against the cool glass of the observation mirror, press his forehead to its smooth expanse. His heavy breathing fogs over the barrier between him and his lover and he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.   
  
He'll be no good for Clint if he comes in his pants like a teenager- the piped in audio is  _not_  helping but he sure as hell isn't going to turn it down.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Harder, come on... Give to me... Har- hard- unhf,  **harder**. Oh _fuck_. Yes! Ummngh... Unh, there! Ffff-, so good, so hot... Fuck! Yeah, that's it," he's panting now, skin shining under the bare bulb that hangs from a chain over the bed, "Mff, that's it... Use me... Fuck me... C..Come in my ass... Fill me... Fill me with-"  
  
He breaks off with a whimper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clint had wavered back and forth on this part of the script; wanting it, but not wanting to want it.

Tony had eventually figured out how to give him what he needed when he had asked, "What if it's something your pimp says you  _have_  to say?"   
  
Clint's eyes had dilated, black swallowing fractured turquoise until only a thin band of steel blue remained, and he rutted against Tony where they laid twisted beneath the silk sheets of Tony's penthouse bedroom, hiding his face on Tony's shoulder.  
  
Tony feathered kisses up Clint's neck to growl in his ear, "And unless you want to end up beaten and working a street corner again, you'd better keep that smart mouth in line, "Clint had gasped and wrapped his arms around Tony as he nodded, "And you know he's enough of a bastard to check up with your clients."  
  
"Oh, fuck!  _Tony_!"  
  
They hadn't gotten around to planning any more of the scene that night- not that either one of them minded.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint looks past his shoulder to the cheap, cracked mirror that nearly covers the wall, framed by the peeling, water-stained, wallpaper, "Fill my ass with your hot come!" His face flames red as he chokes back sob, and though Clint can't see him, Tony feels Clint's stare go straight to his dick.  
  
Tony watches as Clint tries to fuck himself back on the blond's dick, but the guy grabs Clint's hip in one bruising hand and forces Clint's head down to the mattress with the other. "Jesus, he said you're a slut for it... "  
  
Clint's thin too-tight shirt is rucked up to his armpits in a constricting band around his chest and his torn and frayed jeans have trapped his boots together. Blondie's knees are pinning Clint's legs together, and he fucks Clint hard and deep, only hitting Clint's prostate every couple of strokes, and then only by accident.   
  
Clint claws at the mattress, fingers tangling in the coarse bedding as he shouts, "Fuck. Oh, there, fuck! Damn it! Fuck, fuck it! Fuck my filthy- unngf!"   
  
Clint's voice is muffled, but the wiring is superb and Tony can still hear him as if he were on the dingy motel bed next to them.  
  
"That's it, fucking take it, whore!"  
  
"Oh, fuck, yes! I... I am, I'm a dirty little slut, please, oh fuck, please," Clint's still trying to fuck Blondie's dick, squirming on the bed, unable to get any leverage.   
  
Tony licks his lips as Clint whines, "Come on,  _fuck_ , do it. Ride my ass. Fuck my cheap whore-hole! Fuck it, fuck it hard! Harder! Fuck,  _please_!"  
  
FUCK!   
  
Tony sits back down in the H & M leather chair, gripping the hand-carved wooden armrests to keep from stroking off.  
  
"Fucking Christ, you're loose; bet a second doesn't go by you aren't full of dick," Blondie's thrusts are becoming erratic, "You're just an aching come-slot, aren't you boy? Just a needy hole ready to take on any dick with a dollar...You're not worth my time  _or_  money, are you, whore?"  
  
"Please, please," Clint whimpers, "I can be... I can make it worth... please... Fuck! Please, please let me, I can't... I need it..."  
  
"I'm not sure why I should pay you at all, you fucking slut. You're enjoying this more than I am," he reaches between them to fondle Clint's balls, his hand obscured by his pants; he had barely unzipped them before throwing Clint face down on the bed to 'get a better look at the merchandise', palming Clint's ass through his jeans.  
  
He'd shoved Clint's jeans down to his ankles, not bothering with his boots; Clint had let out a sharp cry as the zipper dragged against his swollen cock. He cupped his hand between Clint's legs and yanked him to his knees by his dick.  
  
The john had forced a finger into Clint roughly, grunting in satisfaction at the loose wetness of Clint's hole; it was the only warning Clint got before the huge cock was splitting him, hot and hard as he filled Clint's ass in one deep stroke.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint loved the prep for these scenes; by the time they had gotten to the room he was in character, a scared, broken, whore. Tony had pushed him to the cheap, matted, carpet and managed to keep a bored look on his face as Clint reached trembling hands up to his fly, easing Tony's dick out of his silk boxers and moving to lick the tip.

Tony had grabbed Clint's hair, bent his head back; hiding his pleasure at Clint's gasp, Clint's eyes wide and frightened within their dark smudges of eyeliner, the subtle application of eyeshadow making Clint look much younger. 

Tony snarls, "Keep it clean, bitch. You get any of your whore spit on my suit and it's coming out of your hide."

Clint licked his lips, blinking rapidly as he nervously whispered, "I'll be careful, Tony."

Tony kept Clint's head pulled back a moment longer, enjoying the view, Clint's strong neck bared for him, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, his eyes shaded with lust.

"You'd better," he replied with cruel sincerity, "You're one more fuck up away from a very cold night, on a very dark corner."

Clint closed his eyes as he nodded, wincing as Tony tightened his grip before letting go of Clint's hair to trace a line under his eye with a thumbnail, then down his cheek before using his thumb to smear the cheap cherry lip gloss from the corner of Clint's mouth to the bow of his upper lip, letting the weight if his thumb tug at Clint's shiny lower one, allowing his whore to flick his tongue out, trying to tease Tony into fucking his mouth with his thumb. 

Clint's eyes flickered open to lock on Tony's, looking for a sign, any sign, of approval; but Tony watched with an air of disgusted indifference, only relenting when Clint started nipping at the base of his thumb.

"Needy little hole," Tony murmured as he fucked his thumb into Clint's mouth, Clint moaning in agreement as he sucked and licked. Tony let it go on for a couple minutes, letting Clint see him check his watch a couple times.

Clint kept his eyes on Tony's as he pulled his thumb away, drying it on Clint's faded and threadbare shirt, "Enough, whore. The trick will be here soon and the longer you take to suck me off the less time you have to prep." Tony sneers in derision, "Not that I should bother; you're loose enough you don't need any stretching, do you, my cock hungry slut?"

"Please, Tony. Please let me-"

"Hm. I don't know. I think I should just let another bitch take care of me; someone who  _deserves_  my cum down their throat. What do you say, fuck toy? Do you even want to bother trying to earn lube tonight?"

"Yes! Yes please, Tony."

"Please, what?"

"Please..." Clint swallowed his discomfort, "Please, let me suck your dick? I'll make it good for you, I promise... _Please_?" They both knew Tony wouldn't make good on the threat, but Clint felt a thread of uneasy lust, dick growing harder at the thought of being left with just a lubricated condom and spit.

"Get to it then, slut. And remember to watch the suit, it's worth fifty of you."

Clint shivered as he swallowed around his pimp's thick cock; Tony may have been able to keep his expression under control, but his dick was rock hard and leaking, betraying his excitement. Clint reach the base of Tony's cock without choking, something he'd been trained out of early on, though with the right handling...

Tony grabbed the back of Clint's neck, forcing a quick rhythm, not giving his whore time to breathe as he fucked his mouth, "Worthless piece of ass... C'mon, use that fucking dickhole and make me come, bitch."

Clint sobbed around Tony's dick, sucking and licking, eventually gagging on the combination if his humiliated tears and the rough way Tony's cock forced its way down his throat, just as Tony's watch beeped.

"God damn it!" Tony pushed Clint off of his dick, Clint landed in a gasping sprawl on the matted carpet, "Fuck. Like I said, 'worthless'. Forget it, slut. I'll just let my new bottom bitch take care of it. No wonder I had to replace you; your nothing but a used up fuck rag."

Tony carefully tucked himself away while Clint crawled to Tony's feet, makeup trashed, eyes and mouth red and swollen; he watched Tony through his sticky eyelashes. 

"Jesus, clean yourself up. You're filthy. The john will be here any second, and he's fucking that cum-filled ass of yours, prep or no prep. You don't hurry and you better hope you've turned enough tricks tonight to keep it loose."

Clint gave a jerky nod of acquiescence, replying with a hoarse, "Yes, Tony."

Tony finished straightening his clothes, glancing down to see Clint had risen back to his knees; when Clint saw he finally had Tony's attention he tentatively held out his hand, "I know I didn't... that I wasn't... Please? I'm so sorry, please?"

"You think you're getting anything after that piss poor effort, whore?"

Clint hung his head in shame and fear, unsure of how far Tony was going to push, what he needed to do. Maybe Tony wanted the client to walk in on them, to see Clint begging for the lube, "Please Tony? I'm  _sorry_. I can do better! Please? I... Please, let me have the lube?"

Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out the small packet, looking looking between it and Clint, watching the tears gather and his cheeks turn brighter and brighter as the shame crawled through him at having to beg for enough lube to protect his abused hole. 

Tony had curled his lip in disdain, as he shook his head, "I'm not throwing away good product after bad," and started to put the lube back in his pocket.

Clint broke down, letting ink stained tears run down his face as he reach out, "Oh, God, no,  _please_  Tony, no? Please? Please let me have it? I'll be so good, I promise! So good; please don't make me go without? Please! I'm  _sorry_. I'll do anything, I promise,  anything."

Tony raised an eyebrow and in a softly sinister drawl repeated, "Anything?"

"Yeah, Tony, I promise."

"And if I said you'd have to start taking tricks two at a time?"

Clint's eyes widened and he had to clench his fists as he kept back the 'No!' that wanted to leap from his throat, fighting to not shake his head as he closed his eyes and forced out the words, "If... If that's what you want, Tony."

Tony patted Clint's cheek, "Good boy."

He turned Clint's head and leaned down to lick a messy tear trail, bitter and salty on his tongue. Clint shivered, but made no move to lean in or pull away. Tony dropped the lube at Clint's feet. 

Oh God, did Tony really mean it? 

They'd talked about it but Clint wasn't sure he was ready. Fuck, how far was he going to let this go? 

Clint picked up the lube with a shaking hand, safeword dancing on his tongue. _  
_

Tony broke into his rapidly scrambling thoughts, "But not tonight, whore. I need to save something to keep them coming back; God knows your busted ass is past it's prime, and you've gotten so fucking lazy with your mouth. It's a wonder I keep you at all."

Tony's turned to leave and Clint grabbed his pant leg, letting go as though burned when Tony snarled down at him hand raised. Clint curled into himself, protecting his stomach, prepared to be beaten for flirting with his pimp's temper, willing to take the risk, "T..Tony? I... Condom?"

Tony's smile was arctic, "How the hell do you think I was able to book your sorry ass?"

"What!? No!?" Clint had felt the relief/disappointment at only having to turn one trick at a time rapidly shift back into fear; this had been on the table for weeks, and he trusted Arete's screening methods, trusted Tony and JARVIS even more, but this would be the first time they'd actually done it, "Please, Tony, don't make me-"

Tony grabbed his jaw, "Shut your filthy whore mouth, bitch. The only time I want to see it open is if it's around my cock. Got it?"

Clint nodded as best he could letting the trapped and hopeless feeling wash over him, growing impossibly hard against his zipper.

"Good cockslut," Tony said, lightly slapping Clint's face a couple times before walking out the door with his parting shot, "And whore? You don't get paid, you'd better run back to the alley you came from and pray I don't get bored enough to come looking for you."

Clint almost answered back. Fuck, would Tony backhand him if he did? He might, it's almost worth summoning a spark of defiance just to see, but tonight's going to be difficult enough as it is; and if the john wants Clint to suck him first Clint doesn't want to risk a bruised jaw.

Tony's gone before he really made up his mind and he promised himself, next time. Instead he opened his jeans, remaining on his knees as he poured the lube over his fingers. He made a show of it, keeping his back to the mirror, knowing Tony would be watching.

He was fast and rough, he knew whoever Tony picked out for him could show at any minute, opening the door to let anyone walking by see him twisting back, fingers deep in his ass as he prepped himself. He avoided his hot spots, concentrating only on pushing as much of the lube up inside his cum-hole as possible, spreading his fingers until it hurt so good. It was too fast, too much, and his cock dripped as he panted and whined, still trying to keep his whore mouth shut.

As soon as he'd used all lube, he stood, easing his jeans up and then grabbing a damp wash cloth from the rust stained bathroom sink. He used the bedroom mirror to carefully fix his makeup, breathing heavy at the knowledge that Tony was on the other side, watching him re-line his eyes, paint his mouth, knowing it was about be ruined all over again; all the while the lube slowly leaked out between his cheeks.

The knock had startled him, even though he'd been waiting for it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Does your pimp know what a worthless cum stain you are, whore? I'm surprised he even bothers keeping your broken ass lubed up. Tell me, do you ever  _not_  have cum leaking out of your sloppy fuck-hole?"  
  
Clint chokes back a sob, trying to keep from rubbing himself off in the sheets as Blondie starts to stroke his fingers around Clint's hole where it's stretched tight around his not inconsiderable cock.  
  
"Fuck, maybe if we got another dick up in here I could actually _feel_  something."   
  
"Oh, fuck, no please, I can... I can make it good," Clint pants, wiggling his ass and moaning in pained arousal as Blondie keeps trying work a finger in next to his dick.  
  
He slaps Clint's ass, "Then tighten up, bitch. This may not be your first fuck of the night, but it  _is mine_. If you don't make me come soon I'm going to keep your slut ass until I'm satisfied."  
  
Tony growls low in his throat as the blond keeps slapping Clint's ass. Damn punk's gone off script once too often. Clint's  _his_ , nobody gets to be that rough except Tony. He knows to a terrifying depth how possessive Clint can make you feel, but Blondie's just cost himself his membership; Tony doesn't give two fucks what committee his senator father is on, the fucker is finished at Arete's.  
  
"No! Please, fuck... I need... I can, fuck, I can do better."  
  
"Then hurry the fuck up and do it, whore. I'm not paying you by the hour."  
  
He'll take it up with the club's manager later, not to mention enhancing JARVIS's background checking algorithms to be more thorough.   
  
Not that he doesn't trust the club. And if it was just him, he probably wouldn't care. But it isn't. Not anymore. He's not sure what this thing between them is, but he's sure as hell not going to run any risks with Clint's health or safety.   
  
Blondie's got both hands on Clint's hips now, forearms flexing under the rolled up sleeves of his white dress shirt, belt digging into Clint's skin with each stroke. He's pushed Clint flat on the bed and is fucking down into his ass; to Blondie, Clint's just another nameless hole, and Tony feels his irrational jealously get swamped by a hot flash of lust as Clint starts to whisper into the sheets, getting louder as Blondie's squeezes his hips, "Oh! Close! Tony, Tony, please, fuck, so close, such a whore for it, such a  **WHORE**  for you! FUUUUUUUCK!"  
  
Blondie throws back his head as he comes, cock jerking as he fills Clint's ass with his hot seed, Clint's barely able to hold back his own orgasm as he howls, " _TO...OOO...NYYYYY_!"  
  
Tony's hand is on the doorknob before he's conscious of standing, white knuckled as he forces himself to wait, frustrated growls nipping at the back of his throat, "C'mon. C'mon, dickhead. Pay up and get the fuck out."  
  
Fucker's taking his time, panting over Clint's ( **mine** ) back. Clint's shaking with need, death grip on the mattress and he's still whimpering Tony's name, almost silently, only Arete's ridiculously advanced microphones are able to pick it up. It surrounds Tony like a heartbeat, it's the only thing keeping him from breaking the scene, bursting out from behind the hidden door and striding over to rip Blondie off of Clint, throwing the asshole out of the room, "Soon, baby. Soon."  
  
And if he doesn't hurry it up, damn the rules, damn his anonymity, Tony  _will_  do it. He wants to, wants the confrontation, the bone deep need to fight or fuck throbbing through him, he's almost sad when Blondie takes the chance away, pulling his soft dick out of Clint's clenching asshole, wiping the slick mix of cum and lube off on Clint's ass, pulling down his cheap shirt to finish the job, which drags a desperate whine out of Clint as he's partially lifted off the mattress and then left to fall back down in a heap.  
  
Blondie puts his dick away before pulling out his wallet and dropping the handful of the singles Tony provided across the small of Clint's back; a couple bills fluttering down below the twisted folds of his shirt to stick to the mess of his ass as he sneers, "I guess that's good enough, whore. Barely."

Blondie slaps Clint's ass one more time and Tony snarls, almost surprised when the doorknob doesn't break off in his hand. Tony grits his teeth, holding on to the thin thread of Clint's soft cries, "tonytonytony..."

Jesus Christ, fucking finally! 

He knows he should wait, let Clint lay there and just  _feel_ , but his patience is shot. The main door barely has time to shut, the cheap wood façade revealed for the lie it is as it opens and shuts on the opulent hallway, and Tony's out the hidden door and across the room, pulling Clint up against him. 

Tony kneels on the bed, straddling Clint's legs like Blondie had, the dirty money falling between them as Tony lifts Clint to press his back to Tony's front. Tony has both arms wrapped around his lover, one hand in the middle of Clint's chest holding him close, the arc reactor digging into Clint's back through Tony's suit and Clint's ruined shirt, the smell of Blondie's cum floating around them, coating Clint and beginning to saturate Tony's Armani. 

Tony's other hand is low on Clint's stomach, fingertips resting just above the root of his dripping red cock. Tony knows it wouldn't take much, maybe not even more than a stroke or two, to get Clint off, but he's going to try to drag this out as long as possible.

Clint's head lolls back on Tony's shoulder, glazed eyes flickering shut, "tony?"

"Shut it, whore," he growls, forcing the words from his throat. He almost can't say it, but this isn't all for him, it's Clint's fantasy too. As much as he loves his name on Clint's lips, he wants to make sure Clint gets his.

Clint whimpers, but obediently closes his mouth, rubbing his sticky ass back against Tony, trying to lift up so that Tony's touching his dick.

Tony takes a moment to breath in the scent of Clint hair, damp with sweat, to ground himself, get back into character. He wants to caress him, tell him how amazing he is, 'Perfect, God, Clint, so  _perfect_!', but that will come later, much later. 

It gives Clint time to pull back from the hair trigger as well, until he's no longer likely to shoot off just from the sound of Tony's voice. Tony lets him squirm, his arms firm armed Clint, but Clint's ready for more, wants more, wants to be dragged down lower until he hits bottom, where there's nothing but being fucked, being a used hole for his pimp. He shivers, and takes a risk, "Tony? I... I got your money..."

Tony's arms tighten around him, a hug and a warning, and then Tony's shoving him back on the bed, "God damn it, whore, what did I say about keeping that fuck hole shut?"

Tony reaches down between them and grabs a couple soiled bills, shoving them in Clint's mouth. His whore whimpers but obediently shuts his mouth, trying to lick Tony's skin in the process.

Tony thrusts his fingers into Clint's mouth, rubbing the cum flavored money against his tongue. 'You like that, slut? Taste it, that's all you are to me." 

Clint wanted to come with Tony inside him, but he can't hold back at that, jerking in Tony's arms as he starts to come, untouched dick spurting up over his stomach, Tony's hand, and the cheap motel pillow, his cries muffled by the dollar bills and Tony's hand. 

Tony moves his hand from Clint's mouth down to his throat, wet fingers not quite squeezing, he pushes his thumb against Clint's jaw to tilt his head back until his ear is brushing Tony's lips, goatee rough against the fragile shell, "That's it, come like the fuck toy you are; you know you love it,  **filthy whore**."

Clint convulses in Tony's arms with a wail, coming with his whole body, dick trying to spurt even after his balls have gone dry.

Tony drops him, and he falls face first into his own cum, Tony lifts his hips back up but Clint can barely hold the position, and he shouts in pleasured agony as Tony breaches his ass.  
  
"God damn, whore, I could drive a truck through this hole and you wouldn't notice." Tony keeps one hand on Clint's hip, the other he uses to rub Clint's cum onto his dick as he thrusts into Clint's sopping used hole. He's wet and loose from all the abuse, from Blondie's cum, and Tony's not going to last long.   
  
"Fuck, slut, put your back into it, if your just going to lay there and be a warm hole I'm putting you back on the corner; whore's get beds, fuck rags like you that just need to get used and tossed away can hustle on the street."  
  
Clint's sobbing around the dirty money, smearing eyeliner and tears into the rough pillow, which rubs his cum into his face. Tony's fucking him hard, and when he finds his prostate and pounds into it mercilessly Clint claws at the mattress, bed springs hard beneath his fingers as he struggles to not pull away and is only half successful; he's trying to beg around the makeshift gag, it does nothing to muffle his cries but keeps him from speaking.   
  
Tony wants to hear him beg; wants  _him_  to hear himself beg like the used up slut he is. He grabs Clint's hair and pushes his face into the pillow, rubbing it back and forth in the mess Clint's made, pulling his head up so that he can try to suck in a breath, "Spit out my money,  _whore_ ; the only thing you're swallowing tonight is cum."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own adventure time my lovely fellow pervs! What follows is dirty, dirty, smut (which if you have made it this far, will come as no surprise); the only happy ending is the kind with lots and lots of cum. If you want the fluffy ending, skip ahead, or do like any perv worthy of the name would, and read both!! ;)

Clint pushes the sodden bills out of his mouth with his tongue, they leave a sticky trail down his chin before falling to the ruined pillow, "please tony... OH! please... AAH!hurts... NO!- 'm sorry... SORRY!  _please_! AAH!  **please** , can't... FUCK! no more\- AAAHH!"

Tony twists the hand in Clint's hair viciously, yanking him up to lean bonelessly against the soft wool of Tony's suit, still impaled on his cock, this angle allows him to drive even harder into Clint's slick and abused hole , " **What did you say to me, _whore_**?"

Clint's past coherent words now and he rides back on Tony dick, hands flailing a bit before reach back to rest on Tony's hips, grabbing at his belt to try and hold on. 

Tony shakes Clint's head, "Hands to yourself, fuck toy!" He snarls, pulling Clint's head back even further to gnaw at his throat, letting go of Clint's hip to slap one of his hands away. 

He continues to bite Clint's tender skin growling,"You want to touch something, stroke that worthless cock of yours," Clint frantically shakes his head 'no' causing his throat to twist painfully under Tony's teeth, " **Don't make me tell you twice, cum slut**!"

Clint whimpers, tears drip down onto his hands as he slowly touches himself, still sensitive and sticky from his orgasm. He tries to be gentle, but Tony's not having any of that, "I'm not filling this swee- worn out hole until you come around my dick, whore; so hurry up and fuck your hands. I've got shit to do."

Clint's crying in earnest now, unable to hold back his short screams every couple of strokes of his calloused hands over his hardening cock or Tony's all to frequent attacks on his prostate. He's past begging, would if he could but he doesn't know what he would beg for now, he wants it to be over, or maybe go on forever...

Jesus, Clint feels so good, so perfect around Tony, and he is Tony's; it doesn't matter who they fuck, Tony knows Clint will always come back to him; and then Clint's coming for the second time that night, shouting, "TOHoooohOOOONY!" 

Tony's right there with him, Clint's so tight and wet and warm around him; someone else's cum dripping out around Tony's cock as he pours his cum into Clint's ass, "FUCK, GOD!  _Clint_."

They collapse to the bed in a heavy breathing tangle of limbs. Tony really hopes Clint's up for some cuddling before they head back to the penthouse where they can try for another round while talking out the scene; but Clint squeezes his wrist, and he can't deny his baby anything. 

As soon as he's recovered enough, Tony bites the back of Clint's neck before sitting up and slapping the back of his head, "God damn it, whore!"

He pulls out of his lover with a squelch that has Tony closing his eyes in pleasure, *Fuck* he feels so  _good_ ; he manhandles Clint until he's on his back, jeans still wrapped around his boots, shirt twisted back up to his armpits; his face is a mess of tears, cum, spit and makeup, he looks every inch a used whore and Tony has him half turned to the mirror, Tony looming on his knees behind him, knowing when Clint finally sees himself by the way his eyes widen and he has to catch his breath. 

"Fucking slut," Tony's voice drips with disgust as he twists Clint's exposed nipples in punishment, "Clean this up!"

He holds his stained sleeve in front of Clint's face so that he has to watch himself lick up his own cum. Tony had thought maybe he was all cried out, but silent tears leak from the corners of his eyes, cutting through the black streaks from earlier. He laps at the wool, flinching when Tony roughly turns Clint's head and leans down to draw his tongue up Clint's face, Tony knows he got the right angle for Clint to watch every slow second the way his ~~lover~~  whore shuddered beneath his tongue and he swallowed his tears.

Clint looks up into Tony's stern brown eyes with longing and Tony sighs, "Oh for fuck's sake, hurry up, whore!" 

Tony stands up next to the bed and pulls Clint's head to his dick, "I don't have time for your laziness, fuck toy," Clint continues to look up at Tony through his damp lashes, gently licking up the cum and lube that coat Tony's cock as Tony sighs again and looks at his watch, "Clean up this mess, now!"

Clint reaches for Tony's hips for leverage, the angle difficult from how he's reclining on his side at the edge of bed and Tony steps away just enough to backhand him, he cries out as his cheek begins to throb. Tony uses his hair to pull him back in place, "Keep your filthy hands to yourself, cum slut."

Clint moans around Tony's cock and it's a good thing (or a shame) he can't get hard again this soon or he'd be fucking Clint's face again. Clint swallows carefully around Tony's flaccid cock, working his tongue over every inch of skin before pulling back to suck the cum out of his pubic hair, licking his way down to lap at his balls, pulling them into his mouth one at a time to suck the last of the cum away. 

Tony pushes Clint off of him, his whore slurping away as his ball pops out of his mouth, "Fuck. Close enough, I'm not sure why I expected any better out of such a used cum rag." 

Tony roughly pushes a hands between Clint's pinned legs to force two fingers into his abused hole, scissoring them and watching as Clint starts to pull away and then freezes at Tony's glare. When Tony brings his wet fingers up to Clint's lips he obediently sucks them into his mouth, licking between them to get every drop. 

"Finish yourself up, fuck toy." Tony says as he checks his watch again. 

Clint bites his lip, bending his sore body to dip his own fingers into his ass, gathering up the cum and lube leaking from his fuck hole and then sucking off each digit, making a show of it but Tony's not paying any attention to him, zipping up his pants and straightening his suit as he heads for the door. He times it so that he opens the door right as Clint is pulling his fingers out of his ass a second time, leaving wide enough for anyone to see in; he glares as Clint hesitates before licking his fingers and then warns as he shuts the door, "Next john will be here in a couple minutes. Try to be done by then, whore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More porny goodness ahead, but this time with <3<3<3<3, instead of just 8=====>!

Clint pushes the sodden bills out of his mouth with his tongue, they leave a sticky trail down his chin before falling to the ruined pillow, "please tony... OH! please... AAH!hurts... NO!- 'm sorry... SORRY!  _please_! AAH!  **please** , can't... FUCK! no more\- AAAHH!"  
  
The sound tears through Tony, he can't, he's done, "Coconut, Clint, sweetheart, coconut!"  
  
Tony's safeword cuts through Clint's lust like a knife and he's twisting out from under Tony; biting his lip at the delicious feel of Tony popping out of his ass, the john's cum leaking down his thigh as he turns to unlace his boots, his heart hammering, "Shhh, shh, Tony, babe, it's alright."  
  
Tony's on his knees, big brown eyes looking lost, fists clenched as he watches Clint strip, "'I can't... Clint, I, I need you,  _you_ ; I love you so much; I -"  
  
Clint's naked in front of him now, cheap bed springs digging into his knees as he gathers Tony to him, "Sssh, shh, love. You're perfect, it was  _perfect_."  
  
Clint kisses him softly as he runs his hands up under the Armani jacket, slipping it off Tony's shoulders to fall off the end of the bed, "Let me help you, love, " he cups Tony's face, thumbs brushing his goatee as he pulls Tony close for another chaste kiss as he loosens Tony's tie, tossing it to the side once it's free.   
  
Tony doesn't let it stay chaste long, rubbing his hands up and down Clint's biceps as his lover unbuttons his shirt; Tony licks his way into Clint mouth sucking the taste of money and the other man's come away until all that's left is Clint,  _his_  Clint.   
  
As the blue of the arc reactor paints them in light, Clint pulls away from the kiss with a gentle nip to Tony's lower lip taking his his lust glazed expression, the deep coffee of his eyes swallowed by his dilated pupils, "Can you stand for me, babe?"  
  
Tony nods and Clint helps him stand next to the bed, pulling down the fine wool pants and silk boxers together before helping Tony to sit back down on the bed, "I'm fine, you don't have to-"  
  
"I  _want_  to," Clint says, pulling off Tony's leather shoes and cashmere socks so that he can removing the rest of Tony's clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry I safe-"  
  
"No!" Clint's between his legs, biting Tony's lip sharply, "Don't be sorry! That's why we have them. Don't you  _ever_ be sorry for using your safeword."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Tony, you wonderful,  _exasperating_ , genius; would you be upset if I used mine, for any reason?"  
  
"Of course not!" Tony retorts, offended for a second before shaking his head at Clint's logic, "Okay, fine, birdbrain, you made your point. Now, I believe I was plowing that luscious ass of yours? Do you mind?" Tony makes a swirling gesture indicating he wants Clint back on his hands and knees.

" _God_ , you are sooo pushy when you need to come." 

"What was that?" Tony asks, slipping easily into Clint with a grunt, needing a moment before he can start thrusting, this time grinning at Clint's pained whimper when he hits his abused prostate.

"Ow! God damn it, Stark!" Clint gasps, "Oh, fuck, again! Please, Tony,  _Jesus_ , please, again!"

Tony was more than happy to oblige, rubbing his dick across the gland just right, and then three more times as Clint swore, clenching his ass around Tony's cock. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I- Fuck!"

Clint bears down and fucks back against Tony, "Fuck you, love, if you don't come soon I'm flipping us over and riding you til you cry, fucker."

But that's all Tony needs, he shouts as he spills into his lover, twisting as he falls so that the arc reactor won't dig into Clint's back. " _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_. Gimme a minute?"

Clint's collapsed into the pillow, rubbing his face against the wet money that fell there earlier, making himself dizzy on the smell of cum and sweat, "Hmmmm, whazat?

Tony strokes his hand down Clint's back, pulling away one of the loose bills that stuck to his thigh. Clint grumbles as Tony pulls away, until he feels Tony tugging at his hips again, 'No  _way_ , how the hell is he ready for another round?' Clint's not quite there and he has almost a decade and twenty minutes on Tony, "You've _got_  to be kidding- ipe!"

He tries to pull away from Tony's warm tongue as he licks the stranger's dried cum from Clint's back and Clint begins to shake, "Shhh, sweetheart, let me clean you up."

"Oh,  **fuck** ,  _Tony_!" Clint can't keep the whine from crawling out of his throat. 

When Tony's done with his back he moves lower, spreading Clint's cheeks and exposing his brightly swollen pucker to Tony's heavy gaze, Clint watches in the mirror as Tony leans down almost reverently to lap at his hole, "FUCK!"

Tony meets his eyes in the mirror and asks solemnly, "Stop?"

"I will fucking kill you if you stop now, asshole."

Tony grins at him before lapping up from his balls to his hole, swirling his tongue around Clint's rosebud, "You sure, sweetheart? I-"

"I will knife murder you right now if you don't get your tongue in my ass, you fucking tease."

Clint has to clench the pillow to his face to muffle the sound ripped from his throat as Tony complies, forcing his tongue past Clint's swollen ring to lick out the mix of his and Blondie's cum, sucking Clint's asshole as his fingers draw bruises on Clint's cheeks. 

"Oh  _fuck_ , Tony, FUCK... so good... so good to me, love... Love you... God, fuck, yes!... Please?... More... Need it... need you! Oh God, Tony, fuck me, please, fuck me!"

Tony licks his lips as he pulls away, tapping on Clint's thigh, "Roll over for me, love."

Clint doesn't let years of training go to waste, flipping over and spreading his legs in an instant, "Please, wanna fuck you so bad, babe!" 

His lip curls in a pout, Tony's only half hard, but Clint's man enough for the job and folds in half to wrap his lips around Tony, tasting his ass, Tony and the trick from earlier and he moans as Tony stops him and says, "Hey! Wait, wait, sweetheart."

Tony pushes gently on Clint's shoulder, laying him back on the dirty, money littered mattress. He pinches gently at Clint's nipples causing his lover to cry out, "TONY!"

Tony kisses his way down Clint's chest, licking the ridges of Clint's abs; keeping him pinned down with a look, the light of the arc reactor dancing between then, shading Tony's face so that he looks like a demonic prince breaching Heaven's gates as he lowers his mouth around Clint's straining cock.

Clint whimpers, "You, wanna wait for, OH GOD, wanna wait for you."

Tony bobs his head a couple times, letting Clint feel just the edge of teeth, just like he likes and he cries out, hands flailing as he holds on to Tony's head, "Tony, PLEASE?"

Tony cradles Clint's wrists in his hands as he sits back on his heels, and says with a smirk, "Someone mentioned something about riding someone til they cried."

"Unngf,  _Toooony_!" 

Clint tries to sit up but Tony doesn't let him, pushing his hands to the bed. "Stay!"

Clint licks his lips and his cock twitches as Tony stares at it hungrily, "As I was saying, 'Someone mentioned something about riding someone," Tony reaches between his legs and, Clint's going to pass out, no he can't pass out, he can't miss this because Jesus, God, Mother of Mary and all her Saints, Tony works out a lube covered plug, his eyes wide as he pulls it feel, and Clint's doing everything in his power not to let his eyes roll back in his head, come, and pass out, "'Until they cried.'"

Clint whimpers, "You are a cruel, cruel, bastard, Tony Stark."

Tony's smile is all teeth, "And you love it."

"I love  _you_."

The words are barely out of his mouth and Tony's kissing him with every ounce of his soul, grinding his hip against Clint's rock hard dick, and Clint could come any second but now that he's seen the promised land he's going to settle for nothing less than burying himself in Tony's sweet ass. He kisses his way up to Tony's ear, "I believe promises have been made, Mr. Stark."

Tony chuffle a laugh in Clint's ear before biting it playfully, "Well then, Agent Barton, I suggest you brace yourself, you know how I love watching you cry."

Clint shivers as Tony sits up and positions Clint's dripping cock at his hole, sliding down slowly, fucking hell, so slowly; before clenching his ass and rising as quickly as he can until he only has the tip. 

Clint licks his lips and smirks at his lover, "Bring it."

Tony's shark like grin makes a reappearance and then it's all Clint can do to hold on and pray.  
  
The next twenty minutes blur together for Clint, his dick driving into Tony's ass, Tony whispering all the filthy things Clint loves to hear, "Love you... Love you, my fucking little slut."  
  
"Yeeeeees, yes Tony; let me be your slut, your whore, God, please!"  
  
"Then lay back and take it  _whore_. I'm going ride you til you scream, til you beg to come in my ass; and then your going to lick me clean so we can start all over again."  
  
"Oh fuck!  _Tony_ , FUCK!"  
  
"Would you like that, love? Hmmm, my sweet little fuck toy?"  
  
"Please, love, please, want it, need it, need you!"  
  
"Oh, Fuck! You're mine, Clint!  **MINE**... Your holes, your cock,  _you_  belong to me."  
  
"Fuck, oh, fuck me Tony, fill my ass. Use me- unf- use your whore's cock."  
  
"Come on, tell me, sweet slut, who do you belong to?"  
  
"You, Tony, you!"  
  
" **MINE** " Tony roars, grabbing his dick as he comes, coating Clint's stomach, a couple jets reaching his nipples and one white streak landing on his chin.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Aways. Yours!  _Yours_!" Clint pulses in the tight sheath of Tony's ass, arching them off the bed as he comes, Tony pressing against him to lick the cum from his chin, smearing his seed across his own chest and stomach and rubbing his softening cock between them.   
  
Tony licks a messy tear from Clint's face and tries to roll them to the side before Clint stops him, " Stay?"  
  
"Always." Tony and Clint lay together that way for while, watching as their reflections cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Hope it was worth the wait, y'all.
> 
> Tony may have intentionally picked someone whose build would remind them of Steve and/or Thor. In the poly version of this verse they eventually get up the nerve to ask Thor and Steve to fuck Clint from each end and then dp him until they both come in his abused hole; I am pretty sure Steve would blush more than Clint at the dirty talk, but he could surprise them all by not only being into it, but by being good at it. >;}


End file.
